


ever-grounded (brought into sight)

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I think it turned out pretty tho, Ice Skating, M/M, Reunions, Spirited Away AU, and mixed with YOI, but like, it’s a tangled mess, post-spirited away-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: We will see each other again.Yuuri could still hear it so clear in his mind, Aria’s voice, Victor’s voice, echoing inside his ribcage. He could still remember the way it felt to touch him -- when Victor held his hand, stroked away his tears, when they flew over the sea, Yuuri sitting on his back.He still remembered everything from the time he spent with him, and no matter how many times his parents and sister or anyone tried to convince him that it had all been a dream -- Yuuri knew.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106
Collections: SFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	ever-grounded (brought into sight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummythiccbismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Hael and their prompt 'the ending of spirited away where haku promised chihiro they’d meet again someday? That meeting, but with Victor and Yuuri instead.' I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

Yuuri’s heart was racing, uneven and anxious in his chest. His fingers curled around the barrier of the rink. His lungs screamed for air, and he sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. He had to push through this, he had to be strong. It was almost his turn to perform, and he had worked for this moment his entire career. Every story he had told so far, every choreography and every program, had led to this moment, to this tale - about the dragon boy who had forgotten his own name - but never forgot Yuuri’s. 

The skater performing before him stepped off the ice to retrieve his score, and Yuuri could hear his coach speaking to him, but he had no idea what she said. His heart was pounding, his blood rushing so fast in his veins it sounded like static in his ears. It was as if something was off, as if that piece of him that had been hollow and empty -- missing inside him ever since that day he stepped out of that old enchanted, abandoned amusement park -- was trembling. There was a tugging in his chest, aching, and Yuuri could feel it vibrating in the air. 

_ We will see each other again.  _

Yuuri could still hear it so clear in his mind, Aria’s voice, Victor’s voice, echoing inside his ribcage. He could still remember the way it felt to touch him -- when Victor held his hand, stroked away his tears, when they flew over the sea, Yuuri sitting on his back. 

He still remembered everything from the time he spent with him, and no matter how many times his parents and sister or anyone tried to convince him that it had all been a dream -- Yuuri knew. 

He knew because he was different afterwards. He knew because he could never forget Victor and his calm care, how he had known  _ Yuuri _ , even when Yuuri had lost himself. How Yuuri had known  _ Victor _ \-- even if everyone else had forgotten. 

Yuuri’s wandering gaze came to a stop. 

On the other side of the ice stood a man, more beautiful than any Yuuri had seen. His eyes were bluer than any gem, hair silver like moonlight. It was short now, as opposed to the long -- dancing in the wind -- it had been when Yuuri had met him all those years ago. When he saved Yuuri’s life. 

He was a man now, no longer the boy who had forgotten his name but always knew Yuuri’s. Yuuri was a man now too, and ever since that moment all those years ago when he ran towards freedom and never looked back,  _ never look back, Yuuri or you will be trapped here forever, _ he had longed for this. 

Everything seemed to calm inside him, quiet serenity, and Yuuri stepped onto the ice as he kept Victor’s gaze. Yuuri knew his name. He had always known him - and now he would be able to show him his love. Yuuri smiled, and as he did, Victor did too. 

The rink was quiet - or at least Yuuri didn’t hear a single sound. He moved out to the center of the ice and got into position. Countless hours had gone into practicing for this. Countless hours had gone into pushing himself to dance on the ice - to tell the story of the bathhouse and those he met there, to tell the story of the twin-sisters, of the faceless, and of them. 

Yuuri smiled. 

_ Watch me, _ he called to the boy -- the man -- he had longed years for, who he had done all of this for, for a single chance to see him again.  _ Don’t take your eyes off me.  _

And then he skated. 

_________________

The thunderous applause echoed against the walls of the arena, and still it didn’t startle Yuuri like it usually did. Instead he turned, slowly, as if his entire body knew where Victor was going to be -- finding him still standing by the boards, his eyes fixated on Yuuri. For a moment they simply locked eyes, and Yuuri wondered what Victor had thought about it. He could barely remember himself how they skate had gone, too caught up in showing Victor his love. 

There were tears in Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri felt it too, a damn breaking, rolling over him in ripples and tides and waves crashing, crashing…

Victor ran. 

Yuuri saw him rounding the rink barrier, and Yuuri took off in a sprint on the ice too. The distance felt like an eternity, and Yuuri used all the energy he had left in his limbs, spreading his arms wide as Victor came to a stop in the opening of the barrier. 

“Victor!” Yuuri called, and then, he was falling. 

It felt much like their first time. The time when Yuuri was just a small child and fell into the river, and Victor had embraced him, and brought him carefully to safety. Victor’s arms wrapped around him tight, and Yuuri met his lips, fevered, longing, desperate. 

Warmth exploded from the touch, and Yuuri let himself fall, crash onto the ice, Victor’s hands cradling his head softly -- carefully to safety. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and tears sprung to Yuuri’s eyes. How he had longed to hear it, had still felt spirited away in the absence of Victor in his life. Like he had left a part of his name with Victor, and only now gotten it back. It felt ever-grounding, and Yuuri knew, he knew, that from this day they would never part again. 

“You found me,” Yuuri said, the cold of the ice seeping into his back as the tears spilled over his cheeks. Victor was crying too, drops of starlight falling on Yuuri’s face where he was kneeling above him. 

“I always knew you, I never forgot,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, wet and breathless, as he pushed up to claim Victor’s lips again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
